1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to circular knitting machines and more particularly to circular knitting machines provided with pattern wheels at various feeds enabling the machine to produce a patterned fabric.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional pattern wheel machines a course of patterned fabric is formed at each yarn feed (according to the positions of jacks in a pattern wheel at the feed) during each revolution of the machine. The jacks remain fixed during the operation of the machine and the pattern wheels influence the needles in the same manner during each and every revolution of the machine so that of necessity the pattern is repeated after each revolution. The number of courses produced during each revolution is equal to the number of yarn feeds on the machine and therefore the maximum number of courses over which a pattern may extend before being repeated is limited to the number of yarn feeds on the machine.